Juego de niñas
by Chelista Frustrada
Summary: Leonor nunca pensó en que el amor seria de esa forma. Ambas se amaron, hasta que fueron descubiertas, ahora sufren las consecuencias "¿Si yo hubiera sido un chico ahora Matilde estaría en esta cama de hospital?" Nyo!DenNor/ Nyo!Dinamarca x Nyo!Noruega, shoujo-ai


**Traigo un nuevo fic, este es Nyo!DenNor como el anterior, pero toca temas mas profundos, como la homofobia, discriminación y violencia. Quería reflejar algo de los miedos y sufrimientos de las parejas homosexuales, este fic puede ser de todo menos fantasioso, en mi país ha pasado varias veces, una decepción, solo espero que esto cambie y que disfruten el fic, si son como yo que disfrutan la tragedia y angustia. Besos~**

**Datos:** Nyo!Dinamarca: Matilde ... Nyo!Noruega: Leonor

* * *

><p>Cuando era niña me enseñaron que el amor siempre era sobre un príncipe azul, valiente y cariñoso y una princesa tímida y delicada que era rescatada por él, entonces se besaban y luego se casaban, para ser por siempre felices. Y yo lo creí.<p>

_Cuan equivocada estaba._

Tenia 15 años cuando la conocí, era una chica muy animada, fuerte y siempre sonreía, era alta y tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso me asombre a mi misma al ver que me parecía atractiva.

Entonces descubrí algo que nunca llegue a sentir, ni siquiera por un chico.

Ella era mi amiga, la más cercana, la única que no se alejaba de mi frialdad que rayaba lo cruel y distancia.

Entonces descubrí que no solo su cuerpo me gustaba.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo barreras, pero nunca imagine todas las reglas de moral que más tarde destruiría.

La trate de alejar como pude.  
><em><br>"No te quiero cerca mío"_

_"Me irritas"_

_"Ojalá te fueras de una vez"  
><em>  
>Pero ella seguía cerca mío, con su brillante sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos no reflejaban felicidad. Fui más dura, enterrando mi corazón en la nieve para que se congelara.<p>

Un día, otro en la cual la atormentaba con mis insultos se me confeso, no fue algo tierno, fue como un grito, una forma quizá de devolverme esos insultos. Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, y sus ojos parecían furiosos.

Estábamos solas, en un baño del colegio.

_"¡Yo te amo Leonor!"_ Nunca me había dicho Leonor, siempre me decía 'Noru' pero ahora parecía incluso harta de mi, casi podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Condene a ambas, cuando cedí ante su mirada, furiosa que de alguna forma aumento mi deseo. La besé.

Y de ese beso siguieron muchos más.

Fuera de la intimidad ella seguía siendo hostigosa y yo un tanto esquiva.

_¿Mamá que he hecho?... ¿Papá, que piensas de tu niñita descarriada?  
><em>  
>Cuando nos encontraron, en poca ropa, devorándonos, fuimos expulsadas. Matilde me miraba con tristeza, como si ella fuera la culpable, yo sabía que no era así, aun que le devolví una mirada enojada.<p>

A Matilde la golpearon ¿quiénes? Un grupo de chicos y chicas del colegio tan caro y "fino" del que fuimos expulsadas.

* * *

><p>Ahora, no es la chica alegre, no es Matilde, solo es una indefensa chica luchando por su vida solo atino a sujetar su mano. A rogarle a Dios por ella.<p>

¿Sigues pensando Matilde que soy adorable? Te he arruinado la vida. Yo te bese, yo te condene, a estar encarcelada en esta prisión que es tu cuerpo, el que yo tanto amaba, estas en coma ¿Me sigues amando?

Ambas cometimos un pecado a los ojos de nuestros padres, profesores y de los que creímos eran nuestros amigos.

Dicen que esto no es amor, que es una tentación del diablo, ¿Entonces por qué si esto era algo solo carnal ahora te lloro? ¿Por qué siento esta miseria dentro de mí? ¿Por que todo se ha vuelto tan tormentoso?

-Te amo…- Cuanto desearía ahora que lo pudieras escuchar, tuve la oportunidad. Este tormento me está matando, al menos, si estuvieras muerta podría suicidarme para estar contigo, juntas en el infierno al cual todos dicen que iremos.

Por favor, Matilde, despierta, para estar conmigo, muere, para yo poder seguirte, pero no me dejes aquí, sola, tomando tu mano que esta fría, acariciando la prisión de tu espíritu, que siempre fue tan libre.

Odio lo indefensa que te ves, la indefensa era yo ¿verdad? ¡Deberías protegerme! Te necesito. Por favor, levántate de esa cama, y abrázame, que estoy destruida, ahora siento como si solo fuéramos dos niñitas que jugaron con algo muy difícil para ellas, prohibido.

Díganme ¿Si yo hubiera sido un chico, ahora Matilde estaría en esta cama? ¿Vestida de blanco, cuando su color favorito es el rojo? ¿Así la hubiera podido proteger? ¿De ese modo "mis amigos" no hubieran sentido tanto asco como para golpearla?

No la pude proteger, fui consciente de ello, cuando me entere, vanamente fui hasta la casa de uno, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, perdí mi mirada seria y serena, mi rostro me ardía y sentía mis músculos contraerse mientras le gritaba hiriéndome la garganta, todo eso solo provocaba que mi ira aumentara. El estaba tumbado en el suelo, me tire sobre el apenas abrió la puerta. Sus padres asustados me agarraron, llamaron a la policía.

Multa por golpear a un pobre niñito que solo dejo en coma a una chica. Irónico ¿verdad?

Mis padres ahora me odian, pero hace mucho que deje de interesarme en ellos, exactamente cuándo dijeron "_Lesbiana de mierda_" a su primogénita, prohibieron a Emil, mi hermano menor, acercarse a mí. Sin embargo aquí esta, a mi lado cubriéndome los hombros con una manta.

Yo lo quiero, demasiado, pero ahora ni todos sus cuidados me hacen salir de este estado de desesperación, oculta bajo mi rostro sin expresión, solo me delatan mis ojos rojos e hinchados.

**Feliz aniversario, Matilde.**


End file.
